


Kiss, Don't Tell

by pristineungift



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Drama, F/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt "Jennsen/Walter, brotherfucker." Walter doesn't know, and Jennsen doesn't tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, Don't Tell

Walter found Jennsen in a little village inn, not long after the People's Palace was looted by the Resistance. He didn't know the reason she flushed when she saw him, but his heart hammered when her wide blue eyes met his own.

He didn't know why she stayed by his side that night, shyly peering beneath the hood he kept pulled low over his forehead. It was just nice to have someone want to look at him, to see his face without cringing away or advancing in rage.

When she led him to bed that night, he didn't know why she did it, though he knew why he followed. _A girl, the right girl..._ He wanted a gentle touch, a loving embrace.

An end to fear.

He got all that, and more. Her fingers were gentle on his skin, her lips soft on his stubbled cheek. He was shy, but she was not, pulling him close, their bodies entwining. She moaned in his ear, and it sent shivers down his spine and blood rushing to his groin. Still, he held back, not wanting to frighten this sweet, beautiful girl, not wanting to ruin her the way he had been ruined.

She gave him a look of immense understanding, and he didn't know why.

In a moment, she shed her bodice, letting it fall to the floor, followed by her shift. She stood before him in only her lavender silk bloomers and white cotton corset, and it was all he could do to keep breathing. Jennsen (Jennsen, Jennsen, what a beautiful name!) stepped forward and grasped his hands, guiding them up to her breasts, appealingly bound up in her starched white corset. Emboldened, Walter kissed her, and she slid her tongue into his mouth just as one of her breasts popped free from its binding, deliciously filling his hand.

In that moment it was as if a dam broke within Walter, a decade (or had it been more?) of fear and desperation funneled all into loving the woman in his arms. He didn't stop to think, to question why a woman would be so willing for a man who looked like Darken Rahl, why Jennsen was already hot, and wet, and parting for him when he divested her of her underthings, why she was so eager to take his twitching shaft between her soft lips, those blue eyes looking up at him.

It was a passion filled night, fraught with sex, and love, and relief. When he slid into her for the first time, they both gasped, tears in their eyes. Walter's were for the joy of being treated lovingly, willingly, the way _he_ wanted. He didn't think about Jennsen's tears, just admired the way her breasts moved with his thrusts, the contrast her blazing red hair made against her porcelain skin.

The first time was over quickly, almost roughly, a thing born of them desperately bucking together. The second time was longer, softer, gentler, as by some unspoken agreement they both wanted to savor it, make it last, take the time to meet each other's eyes, taste one another's skin.

"I'm glad you're not dead," was all she said before they parted ways, standing on tiptoe to plant one last kiss on his cheek.

He thought the words odd, but took them at face value. He didn't think about what they might mean.

Walter didn't know that his night with Jennsen Rahl was not for him, but for the brother she longed to comfort. She did not tell him.

He didn't _want_ to know.


End file.
